Forbidden
by Dark Latinas
Summary: Leah was a vampire that has lived for over a hundred years and Sam was a werewolf that phased for the first time a few years ago. When the two meet instantly they hate each other. However as time flies there feelings soon start to change. Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**** Leah is a vampire and has lived for centuries. Sam is a werewolf who phased a few years back. When the two meet they instantly hate each other. However soon hate turns into love. When love blossoms trouble occur, with both Sam's pack, and Leah's creator. I own nothing. **

Prologue

"You have to get out of here." He said while he pulled a whole bunch of close into my duffel bag.

"We don't have to do this." I said while I tried to reason with him, but I knew he wouldn't here of it. In all honesty I knew it wasn't even safe here anymore. To many lives were at risk.

"Yes we do, and you know it." He said while looking at me with tears in his eyes.

"I wish… I wish it didn't have to be like this." I said with my voice cracking.

"I know, I know. But what other choice do we have?"

He was right. We had no other choice. As much as I wish things didn't have to be this way, they will always be this way. We knew from the start what we were getting ourselves into, but we couldn't bring ourselves to stop. Like everyone Sais you can't help whom you fall in love with. Even if they're your enemy.

"What's going to happen to you? You know when they see you; they're going to kill you. You defied them, all of them. The pack, the elders, everyone what chance do you have?" By know I had tears streaming down my face and there was no way they were going to stop now.

"I don't know." He said not bothering to look at me.

"You…y…y…you don't know?" I stuttered in both pain and anger.

"No." He said simply.

"How can you say it like that? Like it's not a big deal!" Did he want to die?

"Cause it's not!" He said shouting at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not care about your own life? Think about us! Think about the baby!" I screamed, not caring who herd us, even if it would bring us to our death.

"Liston to yourself!" He said while he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Your right I don't care if I live or not! All I care about is you and this baby surviving!"

Within a blink of an eye he had hundreds of thousands of tears spilling from his eyes. It was heart breaking. I have never seen him cry, and according to everyone else he never did. He let everything built up, and if he didn't it was turned into some sort of aggression. He never let his pain show.

Nonetheless seeing him now broke something inside of me, the same way this situation was breaking him. He was my warrior, but right now he was breaking and crumbling in front of me like broken glass. Every tear he shed was a stab to the heart.

The pain that he had in his eyes made me want to sit and cry my heart out, although I was already doing that. It killed me so much knowing I was the reason behind this. If it weren't for me, we would never be in this situation. He wouldn't have to fight his brothers and leave everything he's ever known behind.

As if he could read what I was thinking he pulled me close to his chest. We held each other knowing that this will most likely be the last time would see each other.

"Baby this isn't your fault." He mumbled into my hair, "We both wanted this, and we knew what was going to happen."

"I wish it hadn't." He pulled away from me looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you really regret us?" He asked with hurt written all over his face.

"I regret knowing how much I've taken away from you. If I could I would take it all back. I would take it all back cause I can't stand knowing that you're leaving all your loved ones behind." I took a deep shaky breath; it hurt knowing that we were doing this.

"You shouldn't have to do this." I whispered, my voice hurt to much, "I'm not with it, were not worth it." I sobbed into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly almost as if he let me go I would shadier into a million pieces. Which in this situation was very possible for both of us.

"Your wrong, your worth it, the baby's worth it, and were worth it. No loves worth having unless you're willing to fight for it."

"Did we make the right decision?"

He took a deep breath; I can tell he didn't even have an answer to that.

"I don't know."

We hurled a howl from the distance, I felt Sam tense up. It was his younger brother warning us that the rest of the pack was coming.

"I have to go it's almost time."

"No please, it's not enough time, it's not enough time." I pleaded.

"I know, but I have to go in a few minutes or the pack is going to come here."

"Sam it's not enough time, this could… this… it just… it just might be the last time I see you."

"I know." He said pulling me closer to him, "I wish we had more time love, I really do."

"Sam I'm sorry, I love you so much, and I hope you know that. I never meant for any of this to happen." I said while my voice cracked some more.

"I know baby, I love you too. I love you and this baby. I always will."

He pulled me in for a kiss. It was hard but held every ounce of passion in it. He licked my lips begging for permission, which I eagerly granted. His lips and tongue savored my taste as I did his. I loved the warmth that his lips gave my ice-cold skin. Well lips.

We both pulled away unwillingly, at the sound of the second howl. I grabbed my face again and pecked my one last time.

"I love you." He whispered. Then went and jumped out the window to go face his family.

"I love you too, please be careful."

**A.N.**** So what did you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**** I own nothing. I'm bringing in "some" evil characters. Just in case you were wondering, Leah's over 100 years old. Not sure exactly what her exact age is, but she is defiantly older then 150 years old. Pictures of Leah and Paul's necklaces are on profile. **

"Are you all right?" Asked my "brother" Edward from the doorframe.

"Yes, of course." I answered back all to quickly.

"Course you are." He said while he made his way to sit on what was left of my bed, "You're thinking about him again." He stated rather then questioned.

I stood quiet and looked up at the white ceiling trying to hold back my tears. It hurt thinking about him, but I couldn't help it. No one could, well those that have been through what I've been through. It's one of the worse, wait scratch that. It was the worse burden that came with being a vampire.

While you lived forever, you had to watch and know that everyone you know and loved died. That feeling just felt horrible. As much as I'm an immortal and indestructible being, the sad truth made me week and vulnerable. It made me feel week from the inside, and it ate at me everyday. It felt like…. Like your being murdered in every possible way imagined. You can feel the pain, but… yet you won't die. The pain is not ending, and it never will. It feels like that, like a horrible and painful wound that refuses to heal.

However to no avail, my tears of poison fell down my face. I hated the fact that things turned out to be this way. That on this day of every year I get like this.

With a huge sigh, I herd Edward get up from the bed and move toward me. He wrapped his unnaturally cold arms around me. I couldn't feel it though, seeing as I was the same way, but to any human being they would find it unnatural. I barred my head in his chest while he rubbed my back in a comforting gesture.

"You can't keep this up." He whispered, but I was able to here it any how, "Your only hurting yourself."

"I can't help it. I should've been there for him! If I wasn't such a cowered… I could've saved him! He would be here right now! He wouldn't… he…he…he wouldn't-"

"Be dead." He finished flatly.

I just cried harder and held him even tighter. "Why? Why wasn't I there for him?"

"You didn't want to hurt him." He replied like he said this a thousand times. Which he probably did?

"Screw it!" I screamed while I pushed him hard against his chest making him stumble back a few feet, "What the hell was the point of that? Didn't want to hurt him! Fuck I killed him! I killed him without even being near him, damit!"

"It wasn't your fault that he died! You had no control over it!" He shouted back.

"Wasn't my fault? If I hadn't killed their family, he would still be alive!"

"You couldn't control yourself! Besides they deserved it and you know it!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You don't know a dam thing about what happened that night!" I screamed and tried to run out the room, but he blocked me from doing so.

"Admit it! Admit it dam it! They deserved it! They deserved to die! You and I both know you enjoyed killing them!"

"No!"

I ran the other way to get as far away from him as possible. I didn't want to here it.

"No what? No you won't admit it? Or no you didn't enjoy getting revenge on those fuckers!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"No! Not in till you say the truth! You enjoyed it!" He said while he blocked me again, "You enjoyed it! You enjoyed sucking the life out of both of them! You loved knowing that you were getting your revenge on them after all they did!"

He continued to shout at me. I started grabbing things and throwing them at him. Books, movies, lambs, anything I can my hands on.

"You know you enjoyed drinking their blood. You looked knowing that you would be the one to end them! You loved knowing that you were able to inflict that much pain on them, after all they did. For beating you, raping you, and for taking your son away from you!" He screamed even louder. His shouts and his screams were hurting my ears, to the point that I had to cover them, but to no avail, it did nothing.

"Face it you took revenge on them and you enjoyed it! Face it you're a killer!"

"I know!" I screamed off the top of my lungs, "Yes I enjoyed it!"

I ran up to him and hit him strait in the face.

"Yes I enjoyed killing them! Yes, I enjoyed sucking the life out of them! Yes I enjoyed knowing that I was hurting them after all those years! Yes I loved knowing that I was getting revenge on them! Yes I loved it, I enjoyed it! And yes I'm a killer! Is that what you wanted to here?"

I was breathing heavily now. My fist were clenching and unclenching, and my teeth were gritted against each other.

"Yes." He said with amused smile on his face.

I punched him square in the face, "Mother Fucker!"

Then he started laughing like a maniac, well more like the Joker from batman. It just infuriated me more. I started kicking and punching him more and more and doing it harder and harder. Still, he laughed. I didn't realize it, but I started growling at him. I then grabbed him by the wrist and swung him across the room.

When he finally finished laughing, he looked up at me with a huge goofy grin on his face. "Now that's the anger I've been waiting to see. That's the anger of a killer."

He got up then and wiped the dust off his jeans, "You know if you let more of that anger go, you would probably be able to kill more people to satisfies that hunger of yours." He said with a smirk.

All I could do was glare at him.

"I hate you."

"Love you to sister." Then just like that he walked away, "Oh by the way you better finish packing because were getting ready to leave." He said from down the haul.

I rolled my eyes and started packing again. Subconsciously I grabbed my dream catcher necklace from underneath my shirt. I held it tightly, cause it was one of the few surviving things I had left of my son. I had given him the same one when he turned 9.

I brought it to my lips, and kissed it. "Happy birthday Paul."

**A.N.**** What did you think? Next chapters going to be a flashback that will just show and tell you what they are talking about. Well part of it any way. Please review. =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**** I own nothing. Reviews are welcomed and pictures of characters are on profile.**

**Paul POV.**

"Happy Birthday grandpa." My best friend Jacob said while he slapped me on the back.

"Yeah, very funny man."

"Yeah how old are you now? 140 or something?"

"Shut up man." I said while I tried to slap him over the head.

"Calm down Paul he's just trying to get to you." said Sam while he walked into the house, "I mean it's not everyday a man turns 145." He said through a fit of laughter.

"Yeah your one to talk seeing as your what… 165?" I replied back.

"Quit being a smart ass." He said while he smacked my head from behind.

"Yes dad."

"Dam right I'm your dad seeing as I raised for the past something years." I just rolled my eyes cause he just loved bringing things like this up expically when I was a kid. Which was a good many years ago. However seeing as I'm a werewolf, I don't age. Unless I decided to stop.

"Yo gramps, here's your birthday gift." Said Seth with a huge grin on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you people not to get me anything?"

"Suck it up." Said my girlfriend soon to be fiancé Rachel.

"Fine." I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry, we all chipped in for this one." Rachel said while she wrapped her arms around me.

I unwrapped the gift that Seth handed me not at all that excited, but keeping a smile on my face nonetheless. When I finished unwrapping it, I wasn't sure whether I should laugh or be pist off as hell. In side the wrapping paper was a wooden cane with an engraving that said 'Happy Birthday Grandpa'.

"Yeah very cute guys. You guys are hilarious." I said with a role of my eyes.

"Opened your present grandpa?" said Jared as he walked into the house.

"Yep." Answered Jacob.

"Why do you guys call me grandpa when Sam's older?"

"Cause it bugs you." Replied Seth.

"Right. Well I'm go-"

"Outside." Seth finished for me

"Yeah. I'll be back." Just like that I walked outside and left everybody else the way I always do for my birthday.

I stopped looking forward to my birthday years ago. I think the last birthday, I actually had that I was looking forward to was my 10th, and for what it wasn't even that great. Yet I can't bring myself to be mad about it the way I get mad at everything else. I hadn't realized it but I subconsciously grabbed at my necklace that was a gift from my mother, for my 9th birthday.

_Flashback_

_Yes I finally get to meet my mother! Anya Sais that she's very nice and sweet and that I will love her. Doesn't she realize that I already love her? I mean she's my mom. Besides she's always sending me letters and gifts so I pretty much already know her. Last year for my birthday she had gotten me a dream catcher necklace. At first I thought it was really girly. I still do though, but my mom sent a note saying she had the same one and that it will keep us close until we saw each other on my tenth birthday. _

_Which is today! I'm so excited. I know she also got it cause I told her about all the bad dreams that I had been having. She said it should protect me from them. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't. Normally in wouldn't bother in this kind of stuff, but when your "aunt" is a fortuneteller and your mom's a vampire… well you tend to believe in things like this._

_Most kids my age would hate their parents for abandon them, but not me. I actually understand why she's not here. Aunt Anya Sais that it's hard for my mom to be a round humans but she's trying so she can take me to live with her._

_When she gets here I'm going to show her my horse shadow. Shadows a good girl I've had her since I was younger._

_While I was brushing shadow I herd a woman's high pitch scream. I instantly recognized it as Anya's. I ran out the barn and ran to the house. I stopped in the middle of my track and looked at what stood before me. My house was burning to the ground and it was engulfed in flames. The screams grew louder. I ran to get to the house, but a cold and hard force that knocked me to the ground immediately stopped me. _

_When I looked up I wanted to scream. In front of me was the man that has hunted me in my dreams for the past few years. His ruby red eyes bored into mine, like he could see right through me. I grabbed a rock that was laying next me and through at him. I got up and started running to the house. I managed to get inside the house without getting burned until I saw Anya berried underneath burning wood._

"_Anya!" I screamed while I made my way toward her._

"_Anya!" I screamed again while I felt the burning flames burn my skin._

_I was almost next her until the red eyed man yanked me from behind._

"_What did you do!" I screamed at him._

"_What had to be done!" _

_He did this. He did this to my aunt, to my house, to my family, to us. I felt so much anger course through my veins. He murdered he! Him! It was all him! Wasn't it bad enough I had nightmares about him, now he had to come and cause them to came true!_

_One moment I was standing on two legs then the next I was standing on four. I started growling at him and I crouched down low ready to attack. He did the same and bared his teeth at me._

"_You are to leave and never return here! I'll let you live as long as you go! You are to never see your mother! Do I make myself clear!"_

_What! First he takes away my aunt, then my home, now my mother! Hell no!_

_I just snapped and lunged at him. Just when I almost had his neck in my mouth, he swung his arm and through me half way across the room causing me to hit one of the burning walls, hard. I landed on the floor with a thud and howled in pain. _

"_As far as I know, you died in the fire with her. That's all anyone will ever know. The Austen twins killed you. No one saw you. Now either you die here, or you run. Either way, if I see you again…. Your dead."_

_Then he vanished, I howled out in pain again hopping that someone will come and save me. As if on cue, a huge black wolf came and busted in through the door. When he spotted me, he came toward me and helped me get out of the house. When we finally got out, the last thing I saw was a woman screaming my name and trying to run out the house, but were being held back by two other people._

_They smelled sickly sweet, except for the woman. The woman was tan with black straight hair dark eyes and tall. I couldn't see or here much other then the woman's screaming and shouts as she fell to her knees._

"_Why...why...my son. My son! Why!" She wailed, and that was the last thing I herd before everything went black._

_End of flashback_

After that Sam took me in. Sam and Rachel are the only ones who know about my vampire mother. I told Sam my theory about that woman being my mother, but he said he wasn't sure. I just think he doesn't like the idea of my mom being a vampire. If she was, I wonder how she would react to her son being a werewolf. Better yet her son being alive. The sad thing is, she never got to meet me before I "died". In truth I don't know if she's alive. Sure she's a vampire and all, but for all I know another vampire could have killed her, or worse another pack could have killed her.

Rachel's arms wrapping around my waist broke my train of thought. She kissed my back and mumbled into my back, "Thinking about her again?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No… I was just thinking about that night that I thought I saw her."

"Do you really think it was her?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think she would have liked me?"

I found myself chuckling at that thought. She wouldn't be scared of the fact that my mother is a vampire that could kill her. No she was scared if she would like her or not. I grabbed her and turned my body around so I was facing her. I placed a kiss on her forehead, then her eyes, her nose, and then I pecked her lips.

"Of course she would." Rachel looked up and smiled at me, and I smiled back before I gave her a long passionate kiss. Who knows, maybe this year's birthday wont is so bad after all.

**A.N.**** Ok, hopefully you understand part of what was going on. If you have any questions feel free to ask. In the next chapter Leah and Sam meet so if that's what you're waiting for you only have to wait a little more. **


End file.
